Ben Tennyson vs Aang
Interlude TheGuardianEMC:When I was Little.This was the shit. Fox:You are still little.And you STILL watch Ben 10 and are going to start Korra. (Hits Fox on the Head) Fox:Ow... TheGuardianEMC:NOT THE POINT. Fox:Ok well It's our job (Even though we don't get paid) to find their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ben TheGuardianEMC: Ben Tennyson. One ten-year-old you DO NOT want to mess with. Fox: No kidding. One day, er, night Ben was walking in the forest h- TheGuardianEMC: He saw A ball *cough* bash down right in front of him. (Fox facepalms) TheGuardianEMC: Oh and the ball was holding the Omnitrix. Fox: This watch can make Ben one of 18 aliens. TheGuardianEMC: But Ben's favs are Heatblast, Four Arms, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, XLR8, Upgrade, Upchuck, Cannonbolt, and Way Big. Fox: Heatblast is a Pyronite, and he can control fire. He can launch it at his opponents as an attack. Four Arms is a Tetramand, with, well, four arms. He has super strength, and high jumping. Wildmutt is a Vulpimancer, an alien dog. He can fire his quills, and scratch using claws. TheGuardianEMC: Diamondhead is a Petrosapien, and also a rather powerful alien. He possesses the ability to fire and control diamonds, generating diamonds out of anywhere. His diamonds can form constructs, even when still on his arms, this is useful for crystal weapons. Diamondhead can absorb energy and reflect it back. Fox: XLR8 is a Kineceleran, also a go-to for speed. The wheels on his feet let him reach great distances in a few seconds, he can also use speed for rapid attacks with the claws. Upgrade is a Galvanic Mechamorph that can merge with any technological device, and modify it in an upgrade. His eye can fire lasers to vaporize enemies. TheGuardianEMC: Upchuck is a Gourmand. Or should I say, a glutton. He has elastic tongues, and they can stretch to aid Upchuck's eating capabilities. When he eats something, it's automatically converted into energy, and able to be fired in boomerangs, shurikens, and other weapons. Cannonbolt is an Arburian Pelarota. Alien language for, armadillo ball. He can roll into a ball at great speeds, traveling like a spherical wheel, and tanking lots of damage with his shells. One of Ben's most powerful aliens is Way Big, a To'kustar. As Way Big, he is tons of feet tall. Way Big possesses the ability to fire cosmic rays from his arms. His immense size allows for great strength feats. He just needs to watch out for his fin. Fox: It's not just his aliens. He is pretty good at getting the job done without them. TheGuardianEMC: Yea. And only being 11, he has INSANE feats. Fox: Like saving the world and the universe. TheGuardianEMC: And, beating the hell out of Vilgax more times than I'll marry. (Hopefully) Fox: But he has a weakness. TheGuardianEMC: He has a weakness.No more like a lot. He is cocky and arrogant. Fox: And he underestimates his a opponent early on. TheGuardianEMC: And worst of all. He is on a timer, when he is an alien he can only be that one alien for 10 mins. And then the Omnitrix has to recharge. Fox: But he is Ben Tennyson. Saver of the universe and that a lone should say one thing. TheGuardianEMC: You do mess with this kid. "It's hero time!" Aang Fox: After the the avatar mysteriously disappeared. TheGuardianEMC:The world was in danger for 100 years. Until the two most unlikely kids in the world found ice. Fox:But not just ice. A person was in the ice. Trapped. TheGuardianEMC: And that person was Aang the new avatar. Fox: Aang being the avatar means he has control of the elements. TheGuardianEMC:Like my sister and the T.V.Anyway he spent two years learning to control the elements Fox:The mastered the four elements.Water Earth Fire Air. Fox:He also has a staff great for Airbening TheGuarianEMC:And flying and snacks. Um nuts. TheGuardianEMC:And Aang has more that. He can go in to the spirit realm. Fox:He can but. He does this to get outside help. So he can't use it. TheGuardianEMC: But still if he is stuck he can tap in to the avatar state. Fox: Wear he is TheGuardianEMC:A badass! Fox:Yes,and is VERY POWERFUL. TheGuardianEMC: So powerful. He beat Ozai.ON THE DAY WHEN THE FIRE BENDERS WERE THE MOST POWERFUL. Fox:But he did just beat Ozai.He took his powers. He did this with energybening. Energybening is taking the powers of the user. TheGuardianEMC: For being a kid.Don't fuck with him "If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear." Pre fight Fox: Well the combatants are set let's end this debate one and for all. TheGuardianEMC:IT TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight Aang walks in to Ben After he says "HeatBlast" Aang:Are you a Fire nation spy! Ben:What?! Aang:I have no choice! I have to take you down! Fight! Aang starts trowing fireballs Ben:OK Bring the heat! Ben slaps wrist and turns in to Four arms, a giant red alien with 4 arms that wears a white shirt. Four arms: Ok Let's get this show on the road! Ben runs at Aang Aang:You might be big,but your slow. Four arms: You might be fast but. Ben rips the ground below them Aang quickly jumps in the air and flys Aang:That was clo- Ben trows a rock a Aang. Aang:And that was to close. Aang lands and hits Ben with Fireballs Four arms:Wow really hot. Ben is fine. Aang:Ah man. Ben runs Four arms:It's time! His shoulder blinks red Four arms: Aw man He turns back to Ben Aang:What?! How did you do that Ben:Well I Aang:Never mind your time is up! Aang trows water earth and fire at ben. Ben: Ah!! Ben runs away,and then ducks under cover Ben:Need to stall but how? Ben sees a rock then he trows the rock at Aang hitting him in the face. Aang:Ow.NOW I'M MAD! Aang's eyes turn white and has a air ball around him with rings of Fire,Water,and Earth Ben:Oh no. The Omnitrix turns green. Ben:Finely! Aang is in full avatar state Ben:I need someone who can take damage.Oh Ben turns in to Diamondhead! Diamondhead: OK lets give this a go! Ben trows huge chunks of diamond at Aang. Aang then makes some diamond armor with the diamond around him Diamondhead: Well that did work.Wait it did! Ben walks over to Aang withstanding the wind and puts his hand on Aang Out from Aang armor comes blood OK Conclusion TheGuarianEMC:That was awesome. Fox:It was very close. But in the end Ben was too much TheGuardianEMC:Yea.When it comes to strength,speed,and durably.Ben beats Aang in all of them. Fox:And even the aliens that wouldn't beat Aang,making him win.It is most likely that Ben will not use them in a fight. TheGuardianEMC:"But Fox Diamondhead is made of diamonds so Aang can just control him." Fox:That isn't true. Aang hasn't ever done controlled life before. He could control the diamonds but that.But that would lead to his downfall. TheGuardianEMC:If Aang made the diamond armor like he did in the show Ben would just make spikes in the armor. Fox:And well Ben is on a timer.It is shown that he is very good a surviving when recharging.And don't even get me stared on Way big. TheGuardianEMC:Diamonds are a girls best friend but not Aang's. Fox: The Winner is Ben Tennyson Next Time Roy mustang Vs levi ackerman Roy mustang levi ackerman Marth vs Kirito Marth Kirito Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:TheGuardianEMC Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015